


Sorcery and the Dark Arts

by thymebomb



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Bottom Hux, Dark Arts, Decapitation, Game of Thrones-esque, Graphic Description, Hux - Freeform, Inspired by Game of Thrones, King Hux, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Middle Ages, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Top Kylo Ren, Violence, Virgin Kylo Ren, hux becomes a mad king, snoke is a sorceror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymebomb/pseuds/thymebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval AU with King Huxton and his Dark Knight trying to take control of all the realms. Kylo Ren has been practicing sorcery with Snoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to keep putting these two in a dark medieval setting.

The King looked around his room; outside it was snowing quietly, inside was warm and smokey from the fireplace. The shadows from the many candles danced wickedly across the walls. He had sent his squires away; he could undress himself tonight as there were more pressing matters to attend to. He had been gone from the castle for several weeks and was weary, he longed for a hot bath and to sleep in his own bed.

Tugging at the hook at this shoulder he released his furs and garnet cloak to the floor. It was too quiet in here tonight; too still. The snow always made everything seem quieter. He released his breastplate and slid out of the cold iron laying it on his bed. The fire place hissed and crackled drawing his eyes to the far end of the room.

 

"I know you're here.... I can feel you." His eyes searched for any hint of movement. The corners of the room seemed dark even though the fireplace roared. "You're _always_ here.... lurking in the shadows." A silent breeze drifted in, carrying with it thick white snowflakes and the crisp smell of frost. Several of the curtains and tapestries billowed making the candle's flames dart even quicker.

One would be hard pressed to make a list of things that unnerved King Huxton, but since his strongest knight and right hand man started dabbling in the dark arts, he would definitely be one of them.

Seemingly out of the shadows a man had manifested in the back of the room by the fireplace. Covered from shoulder to floor in a thick black cloak and his face framed by long black hair, he stared somberly into the fire. His image alone would be intimidating if not for his boyish face.

"What does it feel like?" The dark man's voice was too gentle for a body as big as his.

The King had continued removing the pieces of his armor from his arms while watching the dark man, slowing only to take in the arcane scene before him. It was as if he was made of the shadows; as if he was some kind of dark spirit.

"What does _what_ feel like?"

Turning from the fire the dark man faced the King clearly interested in his response. It was almost if the man had brought darkness with him, the candles seemed to darken and the flames in the fireplace less brilliant. The mans face half hidden by shadow.

"You said you could feel my presence, what does it feel like?"

The King sighed audibly and sat on the edge of his bed. Nothing was ever easy with Lord Ren. Running his hand across his face his fingers stopped on his temples.

"It reminds me of... being outdoors during a thunderstorm... the way the hairs on your skin tingle after a bolt of lightening strikes close by."

The dark man started towards the King with quiet gliding steps, his hands behind his back. Lord Ren was slowly becoming less man and more a truly eerie presence.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really, no. I rule many realms Lord Ren, the hairs on my arm are of no concern to me."

He stopped and stood above the King, running his fingers slowly across the red and black sun sigil on the breast plate. The King studied his face, Lord Ren was always hard to read. He was either roiling with rage on the battle fields or pensive and mysterious in the hallways of the castle.

 

"What have you been up to while I was away?" The King leaned forward to slide his leather jerkin over his head.

"Keeping myself occupied." He turned back towards the fire and with a subtle wave of his hand the blaze transformed into an inferno of green and black flames twisting and turning in a chaotic dance.

"You know I don't like when you do that."

"Everything I do is for you."

"I can't imagine how practicing the dark arts can possibly be for me."

 

The dark man moved slowly yet as silently as before and kneeled before the King as his sign of submission. His dark eyes peered up through the waves of long black hair. 

"My King, welcome home." The man breathed as he leaned in forward taking the King's hand into his own and kissed the the large ring. The dark mans hands were cold and calloused.

 

"Come Lord Ren, we must talk." The two men stood up, the King pulled a thick black fur over his shoulders. "Pour us some wine." After having relocated by the fire, glasses in hand, the King layed out several scrolls on a table between them.

"The time has come, Lord Ren, for us to burn the Republic to the ground. Their insurrection must come to an end, I need to have full control of all the realms. My armies must be ready for attack and staged by the next new moon."

The King looked down as if studying his glass of wine, unsure almost of how to phrase the next part.

"You are to lead the charge into the heart of the Republic." The King was tense for obvious reasons for leading the charge also meant putting his most valuable man at great risk.

"I'm overwhelmed. I will not fail you, my king."

 

The fire had died down and the embers were glowing, spreading a devilish red color across the dark mans face.

"You'll be pleased to know they speak of you across the realms." A small smile crept across the Kings lips. "The Dark Knight, they say is a not a man but a giant; ten feet tall. His great sword can strike down several men at once. His gigantic black destrier nearly twenty hands tall."

"What happens when I disappoint them?" He dark man chuckled, a very rare occurrence.

"You won't. When you're atop your mount you don't realize how intimidating you look. All the more reason why I want you to lead the charge."

 

The King reached up and untied the knot on his head letting his long red hair fall to his shoulders and sighed.

"Its late, I'm exhausted. Seek me out in the morning and we will discuss my battle plans in depth Lord Ren."

The dark man's gaze held onto the king, he always seemed like he had so much more he wanted to say. Or wanted for that matter.

"Of course." His head bowed slightly and before the King could say anything else the dark man had melted into a thick black mist and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

The King was left nestled in his black furs staring into the embers of his fire. Something was unsettled within him, the feeling that he was losing Ren to the dark arts. Was he even truly a human anymore? The thought of losing Ren in any way deeply troubled the King, although he would never admit it to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

In a large antechamber off of the castle's great hall, nearly a dozen men were gathered around a large hand carved table. Scrolls, old rabbit eared maps, and the remnants from breakfast littered the surface area of the tabletop. Some were seated while others paced anxiously, staring at the maps as if a solution would present itself at anytime. At the far end, the King sat with a vague look of irritation across his face.

His appearance was far different from the previous night, as he had spent the morning washing away the effects of travel. His red hair was now neatly braided above his ears to keep from obstructing his vision while the remainder fell gently to his shoulders. The King was a slight man; his power lay in his cunning and tactfulness rather than brute strength. He unfortunately looked even less imposing during the winter months since he was constantly nestled in multitudes of thick furs.

The doors from the great hall slowly opened revealing the Dark Knight followed closely by one of his personal Knights of Ren. The appearance of the two men clad in all black surcoats and cloaks changed the ambiance of the room altogether.

It was no secret that the Knights of Ren were practitioners of the dark arts, a notion that brought great discomfort for all those in the First Order's castle. The men gathered around the table eyed the two men cautiously as they approached the table. Without saying a word, they stood and awaited to be spoken to first.

"Lord Ren, we were just finishing up the battle plans."

"My King." He bowed his head ever so slightly to give the impression for formality in front of those who knew nothing of their generally informal relationship.

"Commander, fill Lord Ren's ears with the details we've discussed."

"Of course, Your Grace." A man, the Dark Knight only knew from sight around the castle, cleared his throat anxiously before making eye contact with the two men.

"We will gather our siege weapons from King Huxton's vassals along the Outer Rim as well as several lord's men to join our own armies. From there we will continue on along the Shadow Lands to avoid the Haunted Forest."

"Siege weapons?"

"Yes, my lord. Mangonels and trebuchets. We will bring our own ballistas with us."

The Dark Knight glanced towards the King only to find his gaze already held on him. Huxton was clearly studying him to see his reaction to their new plans.

"My King, you do not wish to hold the castle?"

"I want the first part of the battle to happen in the dark of the new moon, a barrage of fireballs to rile them from their beds. Following, the archers will advance and be ready to attack those who rush to the streets to see what terrible force has come upon them. And finally my cavalry and infantry, led by you, will rush in to storm the castle."

The Dark Knight chuckled looking around the room at the war council's faces for some sign of a joke.

"An audacious plan, My King, but incredibly full of risk. To attack in the dark is guaranteed to result in many friendly fire deaths, not to mention confusion."

"The radiant blaze of the Republic should be enough to light our way, Lord Ren."

"You plan to light the city aflame and then run your infantries and cavalry through it? Its _madness_! What are you trying to achieve?"

The Dark Knight's archaic sense of protocol for addressing the King was making the rooms occupants visibly uncomfortable. Several of the men had discreetly turned from the conversation while others found themselves intensely occupied with pictures on the maps before them. The King leaned forward in his oversized and ornate chair, locked into a deadly stare with the Dark Knight.

"I want to bring the Republic to its knees. I want the Republic's royal family captured, alive, and most of all I want the sword and crown to display here. After the the destruction we will bring to their city, they will never be caught funding bands of resistance anymore."

The Dark Knight's eyes lingered over the faces of the war council. "Are any of you fools going to speak up about dangerous and foolish this is?"

The tension in the room was overbearing. Nobody dared to contradict the King when he personally had created these plans.

"Leave us. All of you." The King snapped.

The men took no time in making a quick move towards the rooms exit, only the second knight lingered until sensing that his presence was no longer needed.

The King closed his eyes and sighed deeply, while the Dark Knight shifted his weight awkwardly awaiting the verbal assault.

"Lord Ren, I am your King, unless you've forgotten what that word means you _do not disrespect me in front of anyone else_."

The King slowly stood up from his chair, the long gold chains around his neck quietly jangling, and made his way over to the younger man.

"You are just a knight who needs to learn his -- "

"Just a knight? I am the _best_ knight throughout the realms... tourney after tourney has proven that. Not to mention I am the sworn sentinel of your life."

"Your arrogance is nauseating."

The King was now defiantly standing just inches away from the Dark Knight who also refused to break eye contact. A look of disgust and irritation across his face.

"And your battle plans are poorly thought out and ignorant."

With that the King swiftly brought his hand to the knight's throat and grasped it tight enough to show that the knight had gone to far this time. As much as he enjoying the power of gripping a man's throat in his hands, it was quite unnerving as to how cold his skin was.

"Lead the charge. Raise my banners. Retrieve the sword and crown. Capture the Royal Family. Do as your told without question. Have I made myself absolutely clear, Lord Ren?"

Each word came out of the King's mouth through gritted teeth while the Dark Knight stood several inches above him, anger roiling through his body.The King had never laid a hand on him before, but it seemed more efficient than having the last word.

"Have I rendered the great Dark Knight speechless?"

The King smirked, his anger seeping away into smug pleasure at the incensed look on the knight's face. He truly enjoyed reminding people of his immense power.

The words had no sooner left his lips when in his anger, the Dark Knight furiously burst apart into fifty large squawking crows that were now flying madly about the room. Wings flapping, goblets being spilled to the floor, all amidst the terrible sound of their cawing. In complete disbelief the King stood, mouth agape at the ridiculous sight.

"God's be _dammed_ , Ren! You're a fucking child" The King bellowed.

The words echoing of the thick stone walls only startled the crows further. The doors of the room burst open revealing the war council's astonished faces at the sight of the King surrounded by a mob of frantic crows. The association of crows with death and bad omens in addition to their ties with the Dark Knight's sorcery prevented anyone from immediately moving in to assist the King. The Dark Knight's silence and dramatic display had been more powerful this time than the King have the last words.


End file.
